Liquid Courage
by KaiGrey
Summary: Ino and Sakura have always had a rather strained relationship...Rated for yuri themes
1. Chapter 1

**Untitled**

By KaiGrey

_I absolutely do NOT own these characters!_

_Warnings: Slight Yuri (More in later chapters)_

_Pairing: Ino/Sakura_

From the author: This is my first time a) writing a story just because b) writing Yuri c) posting online, and as such I ask for patience () I do not know the terminology for these kind of stories either, so, bear with me! I would love helpful and constructive criticism (no cussing basically…or just saying "that part was lame…" be more specific!). Right now I am testing out whether anyone is even _interested_ in my writing, and whether it's worth it. (If no one likes I won't take up the space ;) ) I'm thinking this will only be 2, or 3 chapters, unless some crazy muse hits me. Also, if you have any ideas for the title let me know! Thank you! 3

This is revised from my previously posted story

Major apologies to those who so awesomely reviewed! Being the genius I am, I didn't realize that by re-submitting this I would be deleting your input. Feel free to leave a note again, or sit this one out. I appreciate you all the same

"He was totally looking," The green eyed girl slurred, throwing her right arm over to the blonde who already supported her left. Ino swerved trying to even out the others weight before they both went toppling to the ground.

"Sakura! Stop moving around so much. You aren't some dainty lightweight…" She dodged as the hand just recently moved to her left shoulder swung back to hit her.

"Are you calling _me_ fat, Ino Pig!?" Sakura screamed in righteous drunken rage, anger tinting her cheeks redder.

"Watch it Sakura, the angrier you get the more apparent that ungodly sized forehead of yours becomes." It was a low blow but it quieted the barely coherent girl, making for a much calmer, though just as clumsy trip to Sakura's apartment.

Pulling the key out of Sakura's purse Ino unlocked the door and hit the light before swinging them both into the room. Apparently Sakura had recovered from the previous insult, and finally thought up a clever retort.

"Well, I may have a big forehead, but he was looking at me. Cuz….my forehead is sexy."

"God, are you still going on about that sketchy-ass, wanna-be-stalker from the bar? That's no compliment he was staring at you, just means you looked like an easy lay."

Setting the girl at the edge of the bed she abruptly turned on the lamp at the bed stand, trying desperately to avoid the look that must be on the younger girls face. She had hurt her again. She turned back to find Sakura, head bent, pink bangs covering her face.

"Don't tell me you're crying, Sakura." This was getting so old. "I'm so sick of this. How many times are you going to do this, anyway? In the last two weeks I've had to baby-sit you way too often. You're lucky I was there that first night, or knowing you you'd be raped and dead at the foot of some cliff. You can't just do this…your completely wasted almost every night. You…." Ino sighed and rubbed a hand across her forehead, attempting to calm herself down. Why even bother scolding her, Sakura wouldn't remember the whole episode come morning.

A sniffle. Oh great, if she wasn't before, she was definitely crying now. Crouching down at the foot of the bed Ino took one of the whimpering girls' hands. Sakura refused to make eye contact, pushing her chin in and turning away, though in anger or shame, Ino didn't know which.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you. Ever since the whole…." Guilt stopped her from going further, though the thought rang clear in her head, _since the whole thing with me kissing you. _This was so annoying, she knew the whole ordeal hadn't gone over too well, but it certainly couldn't be worth all this. It was just a kiss! Sure, maybe a smack on the lips from ones ex-best friend and current rival would be a bit surprising but…Sakura was a medical nin, surely a kiss took backseat to the blood and gore of her field? She took a breath and tried again. "Without missions, you've been a wreck. I hate seeing you like this." No response. Ino sighed and stood, releasing the others hand after giving it a quick squeeze. Pajamas.

Walking over to the carved wardrobe she pulled open the top drawer, withdrawing the pajama set she had gotten Sakura for her birthday last year. She paused as she looked at the green plaid, losing herself in thought about that day. They had been walking out in the woods, Sakura rambling about one thing then another when Ino had done something incredibly stupid. She couldn't help it. With the wind blowing Sakura's short pink locks all over and her flushed smile, was there anyone who could have? Simple as could be she had stopped, grabbed Sakura hand and kissed her. Chaste and pure, albeit a bit to long to be all together innocent. The moment she had done it Ino knew she had lost her mind. The medical nin was going to pummel her, heal her, and then pummel her again. She had pulled back slowly, wary of the potential attack. Sakura stared at her silent and wide eyed. Now that, that scared Ino even more than the threat of a thorough beat down. But the situation had dissipated as suddenly as it was created when Sakura turned her face down and continued walking, picking up her story from before. Ino followed, relieved, and the two had seemingly forgotten it since.

Except… Ino hadn't.

"Ino?" Sakura's whispered voice questioned. Ino sighed and turned around. Nothing she could do right now but help Sakura, get her to bed, leave the hangover remedy as usual and a snippy note as to her behavior from the night before and as to how much Sakura owed her.

"Put these on," she sat at the bed, handing the clothes over to Sakura who eyed them, baffled.

"Put on green? Like…" she giggled at some obscure joke and lay back. "I don't know…No. No, I can't."

"Would you like another set?"

"No, no I want Ino pigs present!" came the panicked response. _This is ridiculous,_ Ino thought, closing her eyes, desperately grabbing at the last bits of patience she possessed.

"Help me?" the meek request came, muffled by the twist of clothes the Sakura had managed to wrap herself in while apparently trying to change. Ino started and reddened at the sight before regaining her composure. Sakura was _really_ ridiculous when she was drunk. The girls black tank managed to get halfway off before twisting and jamming an arm up by her ear, the light peach over shirt had been pushed off her shoulders, rather than pulled over her head, pooling around her stomach. Her free arm swung hopelessly between, trying to figure out what it should do in its drink produced confusion.

"God, Sakura. Don't hurt yourself."

"Ino…I can't get out. And breathe…I can't breathe…air."

Ino sighed annoyed (or embarrassed, she didn't care enough to decide which) before resigning herself to helping the mass of squirming clothes. Pulling the tank top off Ino blushed, unable to help the thoughts the flooded her mind as she saw Sakura sitting there, as though there was nothing going on, watching her fumble to yank off the over shirt as well. Sakura stood then, focusing on her jeans for awhile before giving a frustrated sigh and facing Ino.

"The button," she sighed, pointing out the obstinate thing with disdain.

Ino couldn't breathe.

"Ino…." Sakura's breath was a husky, confused murmur, way too close as she leaned in to get a clearer view of Ino's face. "You 'kay? Your all red….?"

This really was too much. "Sakura, I'm not unbuttoning your pants." Thank god the other was too drunk to notice the odd note in her voice.

"Ino--," Sakura's voice turned into a pouty whine. "Just unbutton them…I can't."

Ino huffed, indignant at the berating tone in Sakura's voice. She was not some…child. Here she was _helping_ the damn girl! Beet red, she turned her attention to the offending clothing piece. God, why were buttons so hard to friggin' maneuver. Finally getting it free after what seemed forever she stood abruptly.

"Change by the time I'm back." She ordered, head down, as she moved quickly to the bathroom.

_Honestly, what is this_, Ino growled silently, splashing cool water on her face. Of all the times she had brought the inebriated Sakura home_ this_ was something new. What exactly had she been drinking. It was like every second she was saying, "I'm cute and defenseless, have your way with me." Ino blushed fiercely again and continued splashing the cold water. Finally under control, more or less anyway, she stood up straight and rested her hands on the counter, pointedly ignoring the mirror. She couldn't look at herself right now. It was bad enough she had to deal with drunk Sakura, who alone was a exhausting case, but adding the fact that she was damn near in love with her, rejected, and ignoring everything….no, she didn't need to see her pathetic face as well.

Ino rubbed her hand across her face once before deciding to call it a night. Just tuck the beast in, leave it medicine and go the fuck home. Screw the note. She swung the door open, took a few resigned yet determined steps and then came to a jolting halt.

_What the_ _hell_.


	2. Chapter 2

Untitled

Chapter 2

KaiGrey

Nope, I still don't own these characters.

Warnings: This will be rated M for Yuri themes, language, alcohol use, and anything else that happens to pop up. This does not mean its heavy material (or that it's not), simply that I don't want to risk mislabeling it.

A/N: I think I'm finally getting the hang of the website. I'm sorry that chapter 2 took so long to be posted (but to be hones, I think I got it up pretty quick, with school and work and whatever else...). After the incident with chapter 1 I'm determined to get things right before posting….or, at least, not as much wrong….(yes…that sentence is soooo wrong. Exactly what I don't want in my story ;)) so, hopefully I won't be driven crazy by errors this time through. Do note, however, that if there_ is_ an error that significantly effects the story, I will take the story down. It should however be reposted the same day. (I really hope I've avoided that this time through -() ).

I want to thank everyone for the awesome reviews you left. I was surprised and honored to get so many positive responses. Keep them coming!

And a super-duper "thank you" hug to Amanda, my darling friend, who has been a huge help reading over my stories and being awesome in general. hugs

So, without any more ado Chapter 2! -

xxxxxxx

In the time it had taken Ino to gather herself Sakura had managed to scrounge up some more liquor from her (not-so-secret) stash, and was now sitting on her bed, a bottle of rum in hand. But that was not the reason for Ino's very red face.

Sakura perked up as Ino entered and lifted the bottle in Ino's direction. "You wan' some, right? I share." She smiled and turned her attention to the glass situated between her knees. Squinting in useless concentration she began pouring the liquid into the container, gasping as she spilled numerous times on the green plaid pants she was now wearing.

Ino, meanwhile, became aware that was not, in fact, breathing. She also realized that she had better remember how quickly, or she was going to pass out.

Sakura chortled gleefully as she managed to get the glass mostly full, and only at the expense of getting the pajama bottoms mostly wet. She looked back over at Ino, throwing her the thumbs up. "Okay, piggy," she cooed, "The drinks all ready." She patted the bed next to her and an unsteady hand held out the drink. Ino, still not quite breathing, saw the drink and gratefully redirected her gaze. That cup was going to be a big help. She took the glass and sat at the edge of the bed, downing the bittersweet alcohol without tasting a drop.

Sakura grabbed the glass out of her hands and downed a glass of her own. Slowly, regaining (or maybe losing) herself, Ino addressed Sakura.

"Why…" her voice caught and she cleared it stiffly, "why aren't you wearing a top?"

Sakura's grin faded momentarily, replaced by innocent confusion. "I…don't know…I was putting it on…and…" she glanced around the room and located a blurry green mass, recognizing her white bra peeking out from underneath. "Oh," she grinned once more. "Because it's over there."

"Sakura, go put it on."

"No…nah, I don't want to."

"Sakura, put the damn shirt on." There was a hint of panic in Ino's voice this time, but Sakura remained completely unaware. She pouted before a wicked gleam came to her eye.

"I'm sorry Ino…but…I like _this_." She purred. The bed shook a bit and moments later something warm was pressed against Ino's back. Sakura slid her arms across Ino's neck as pushed her cheek to Ino's' own, giggling profusely, her body melting lazily to Ino's.

"What the _hell_ do you think your _doing_!?" Ino shot up from the bed, shocked with the realization of what that warmth had actually been. Sakura grappled a few terrifying moments with gravity, before she was again safely balanced on the mattress. She sat, surprised, staring at the enraged blue eyes of her friend.

Ino's mind felt like it was going to explode from all the emotions and thoughts that were bombarding her, confused further by rum. _God, does she think this is a joke? Or does she just need to get completely wasted to…Was this PITY!? _The thought disgusted her_. Why won't she just put her shirt on, I can't just…just..._The thoughts blurred and expanded, turning her mind to a blank, and leaving her harshly whipping stray tears away from her face.

"I'm going home Sakura. If you need a babysitter again call… Lee or something." She swung around and made her way to the door.

"Ino." Sakura's voice was deep, harsh. It was a tone Ino had never heard before, and it froze her in front of the door. "Ino, I'm not good at…anything. You…you're always…you do everything perfect, you don't worry. I mess it up. But…" Ino could hear her rise to her feet. She was speaking quickly and slowly, alternatively, slurring words.

"I didn't know what to _do_ with it. And it drove me crazy. The first night I thought…a drink or two wouldn't hurt. And then I saw you standing in the back. You were talking to _Shikamaru_. And laughing. And I knew. I knew I ruined everything. And then you brought me home. Again and again. And I thought that….that's what it should be like…" her voice stopped abruptly, as if she was only just realizing what she was saying. And that, in fact, was exactly the case.

Ino spun around, anger, embarrassment, and shame of foolish hope sharpening her tone. "Don't fuck around with me Sakura. I got your message damn clear that day. And what business is it of _yours_ if I'm talking to Shika? You think I had no idea about you and Lee-!?"

She didn't see the flash in Sakura's eyes, or hear the low feral growl she emitted. All Ino knew was that a moment ago she was standing in front of the door, and now she was in the air, Sakura's emerald eyes flashing dangerously close to her own. Sakura had clutched the collar of Ino's shirt and spun her around, unknowly lifting her off of the floor before releasing her, letting her land on the bed. The blonde sat rigid, in awe of the power Sakura had just demonstrated…it was _hot_.

The thought only had a moment to horrify her before Sakura pinned her, slamming her hands down on either side of Ino, legs on either side, the strength of impact actually bouncing Ino up, before coming to an abrupt standstill. Sakura glared down at her, eyes wild from emotion and alcohol, breathing hard. Ino was effectively trapped. "Ino, I can't do things like you, damn it. I…god, I'm _trying_…what do I say, huh?"

Sakura paused, as though waiting for an answer. All Ino could do was stare back into her green eyes, framed by dangling pink locks, breathing in the scent of the warm sweet rum, waiting for…something. She was very aware of the girls' deadly strength, and the fact that Sakura was not in a rational state of mind. Ino briefly considered taking over Sakura's mind, but dismissed the idea quickly. With even a sip of alcohol the risk was too great, and as such, Ino was very much at the others mercy, for the time being.

"Fuck, Ino…I'm sorry." Sakura whimpered, softening her tone and lowering herself onto Ino's chest, wrapping her arms around Ino waist and nuzzling her face into the hollow of Ino's neck. This was the little girl of the past, of their childhood friendship.

Ino could not breathe again. She couldn't think. She _could_ feel Sakura's bare chest pressing against the fabric on her own, the quick heart beats of the two seemingly competing with each other, while Sakura's hot breath spread over her skin. Her mind was reeling, and she struggled to pull her mind to noble thoughts, as a shudder began to crawl up her spine.

"I like you too, Ino." Ino felt the words, spoken to her collarbone, more than she heard them. "I really, truly do. Since…forever."

"Sakura…do you even know what your saying?" This had to stop, it hurt too much. That this was all….nothing. But she wasn't going to get hurt again. Or more than necessary. She would lock this all away; she could do that very effectively after all. Her jutsu not only gave her power in others minds, but allowed her to dramatically control her own.

"Stay here." The response was not an invitation, it was an order. God, Sakura was not going to make this any easier. "Just sleep here, I don't want to be alone."

'No, your drunk and I'm more than sick of this. I'm going home, you're going to sleep, and if I'm lucky, will both be clueless about this whole experience by tomorrow.'

That's what Ino would have said if the pink haired girl hadn't completely passed out.

She tried to peel the sleeping girl off of her but Sakura only intensified her hold.

_Life really hates me_, Ino sighed, realizing she would have to make an early get-away in the morning.

She maneuvered herself and Sakura under the covers of the queen bed, being very careful not to accidentally touch _anything_ she didn't need to, trying to think of something but the warm body that lay, gently breathing, next to her. Defeated, she settled in for the rather anti-climactic finale to a very long, emotionally draining night.


	3. Chapter 3

Liquid Courage

KaiGrey

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; I merely use them in my little mid-class fantasies, which I then record for all the wonderful people who take the time to read them here. (Yes, I know what you're thinking. And yes, it _is_ kind of awkward to be blushing and bursting into incredibly suspicious laughter in the middle of class).

Warnings: Oh my, I do think this is going to turn fluffy -.-.

A/N: I want to apologize for the lame title. I know its cliché, but it works. Right?

About the fluff: I _could_ make it more…heated…but I'm just not that brave yet. For real, my head would combust from the scandal D. Again, thank you for the reviews! I get a happy flush each time I read one () Thank you 3 I admit, I think I'm getting addicted ...I just got to have my reviews spasmdrool. Ok, I'll shut up now.

Sorry this took so long, been really busy and kind of lost track of how I wanted this to end. ()

Despite what she may have hoped, Ino's night was not yet over. There was another obstacle in her way- getting sleep she desperately needed while sharing a bed with Sakura who proved to be extremely clingy in her sleep.

After an hour or so Ino had finally managed to pull away from Sakura, and curling up on the opposite edge of the bed. Thoughts over the events of the night and what horror the morning would be plagued her for a good while before she finally managed to nod off.

Right as her mind began its repose it was shocked once more into wakefulness as arms snaked across the bed and made contact with her back. She shuddered as the sleeping girl ran her hands up and down her back, inspecting her, before apparently deciding that was in fact the heat source that had gotten away. She felt the spring's bunch as Sakura snuggled up to her once more, curling into the fetal position, knees brushing Ino's lower back. Her gut clenched when Sakura's breath eased itself onto the nape of her neck.

_This is so insane,_ she fumed silently. _I'm not going to get any sleep!_

She would never admit to herself that she found the closeness comforting. The whisper of Sakura's breath soon soothed her rankled nerves and her eyes once again drooped, lulled by the slumbering girls breath. Ino _would _get some sleep afterall.

But not much.

Ino's eyes fluttered open too soon, it was dawn. And something was off. Something was….different. She gently slid her arm behind, inquirlingly brushing Sakura's form. The other girl had her back to her. But something was…It was Sakura's breathing, it had changed. The blonde froze as realization dawned on her overstressed mind. Sakura was awake.

Apparently Sakura had come to a similar conclusion about Ino's' state. "Good Morning." Sakura's voice was quiet and soft_. No point faking sleep_, Ino groaned inwardly. This was going to be awkward.

"Hey."

"Did I make an ass of myself?"

Of course, Sakura had forgotten. Ino cracked a bitter smile of gratefulness tinted with disappointment. Like she had thought, the night was a fluke.

"Definitely." She smiled into her pillow as she heard Sakura's low laughter, the bed giggling along with her.

"I had fun though." Sakura mused, stretching and sitting up. Ino snorted into her pillow.

"Ino…" Sakura's voice was close to her ear. She glanced up to see Sakura, once again, hovering over her.

"Yes, forehead?"

"I don't need jutsu to read your mind."

The statement was simple, but caught Ino completely off-guard.

"I meant what I said…" Ino tensed. "And no, I'm not still drunk…and I still mean every word." Sakura's soft firm arms slid around Ino's body again as Sakura pressed her body to Ino's back in a warm embrace. "Ino," Sakura whispered, almost inaudible. "For the love of goodness, look at me."

Slowly Ino obliged, turning onto her side to face the girl who held her. She didn't bother to attempt hiding her blush, facing the girl she cared so much for and speaking so bluntly about something she had tried so hard to ignore. That, and possibly the fact that she could see the little cave the blanket created over secures barely covered chest. Green eyes sought her own, pleading and apologetic.

"Will you forgive me?"

All of Ino's defenses melted away into nothing as she took in the sincerity of those eyes.

"I did kind of spring that on you didn't I?" She conceded.

"Yeah, something like that coming out of the blue, it's a shocker." Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes and grinning. Ino simply laughed as Sakura pulled her into her arms and their first "real" kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that is it. Let me know what you thought! Sorry it took so long...but life is what it is ()


	4. Chapter 4

Well, since everyone is still adding this story to favs and alert lists I do feel pressured to try and keep the story going. I really do appreciate the love.

So I'm just kind of going with whatever occurs to me. Hope you enjoy my darling readers! I'm very sorry there haven't been updates. Completely lost focus…And I could have sworn I had already posted this…Hmm. Anyway. If you haven't read this yet, it's new to you! If you have, I am working on the next chapter finally. I beg all your pardons!!

-Kaigrey

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura angrily wiped the sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand, her eyes narrowing onto her target. The last of the birds in the area took panicked flight from the area, looking for a location that offered more security from the intense action below. The actions of the strawberry haired shinobi resulted in what could only be described as a small earthquake, shattered trees and smashed rock surrounded her as she stood trembling, facing her opponent. Said opponent stared back, the perfect image of angelic innocence.

She snorted. "You think you can fool me? I know it was you." She hissed.

Silence greeted the accusation.

She burst into a sprint, throwing her fist forward and releasing the deadly shuriken she held, only just missing her nimble target. 'Dammit!!!' Inner-Sakura burst out in a fussy rage, ashamed at the failure. Sakura huffed and, chest heaving, she slid to her knees.

A twig snapped above her, the sound accompanied by a third presence. Sensing no malicious intention she continued to curse over her sore hands and badly damaged pride.

"Not going to lie, miss medic," a smug voice rolled down to her. "Pretty sad, chasing after and then _losing to_ a squirrel."

Secures' faced flushed a pink to match her hair and she barely managed to control her response to a slight growl. "It stole my ribbon."

"It's giving you a clue." The blonde observer smirked. "Besides, it seems it has better uses for it."

Sakura followed the visitors gaze to a nest, red ribbon now lining it, as the humble but regardless victorious, squirrel peeked over the nests side, along with its three young. She sighed. Maybe she had gone a bit overboard, but honestly, that was her ribbon! _The ribbon Ino gave me_…She refused to acknowledge the thought.

A gust of wind preceded Temari as she leapt down from her perch to stand before Sakura. "Anyway, aren't you supposed to prevent people from getting stupid injuries?"

Sakura grimaced. "How can I help you?" Sakura demanded coldly, not so pleased to have to deal with a visit from the rude sand-nin. Relations might be friendly between between Konoha and Suna on a political level, but that didn't mean everyone between the nations got along.

Temari leaned languidly against the thick oak behind her and gave an overdone smile. "The Kazekage and Hokage have decided Konoha and Suna will work together on missions in order to help form a better relationship between communities. Some suspicious activity is going on near the southern border of your country. Guess who got the honor of working with you?" She asked, stressing the word honor

Sakura couldn't stop the slight twitch in her left eye.

"We leave in two days, 5 a.m." With that flat statement Temari was gone, leaving Sakura to moodily bash her head against a nearby boulder.

xxxxxxxx

"I swear if you say one more goddamn word about those chips I'm going to shove the whole bag down your damned throat!" Ino roared, spinning abruptly on her teammate, Chouji. Chouji blinked in surprise at the outburst. Then he registered the anger on her face and took a hesitant step back, knocking into Shikamaru.

"I-I'm sorry…It's just…they don't taste like chicken and that's what they say…"

"SHUT UP!" The blonde cut him off, reaching forward as if to strangle him. Shikamaru slid in between the two, just as baffled by this display as his stuttering teammate, and struggled to keep her away from her unfortunate target. "Whoa, Ino….get a hold of yourself. What are you getting all mad at Chouji for?"

"Yea, what did I do?" Chouji demanded warily, stepping out of harms way. He gasped as a thought occurred to him. "Did you want a chip?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

Ino gave up on her desperate fight to get past the shadow ninja to her fellow teammate (and current vent for her anger) and sat heavily on the ground. Muffled sobs came shortly after, causing the blonde to pull up her knees to hide her face.

"You just had to ask Ino..." Chouji murmured, stepping dodging the rock that the blonde threw at his head.

"Oh damn," Shikamaru mumbled. "This is going to turn out to be a big pain in the ass." He turned to ask Chouji to help him get her up only to find a very empty space where his supposed best friend had just been cowering. The dark haired man sighed before squatting down next to his remaining teammate. "Well, go ahead then…what's going on?"

"N-Nothing." It was obvious Ino was trying to stop her crying, though unsuccessfully.

"Please don't make this more annoying then necessary."

"…things are….I don't know what to do."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sakura and I…I think we broke up."

"Ah," he scratched the top of his head. "Ahhhh…I'm not so sure I'm the best person to talk about these kinds of things..." Ino snorted in response and he sighed again. "Want to grab a bite?"

Ino nodded after a moment of thought and stood, awkwardly following Shikamaru to the closest food stall.

xxxxxxxx

As always, let me know what you think about all of this! I love feedback. It keeps me focused and interested -.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So, for those of you who recently added this- I take forever to update. This is because of school, life, and my tendency to loose interest and gain interest in things in cycles. I thank you all for your patience with me! I would like to say that, yes; there might be a little "out of character (ness?)". Hopefully it's not too crazy, or distracting. I didn't want this chapter to get too long so noting about Sakura…sorry! I was in an Ino mood! Anyway. Read, hopefully enjoy, and tell me what you think!!! ALSO, please check my latest story on fictionpress. I need some reviews so I can decide whether I ought to continue it! Under the same name!

Thanks!

xxxxxx

Shikamaru sat with a hand to his cheek, keeping an unimpressed eye on the spectacle before him. Really, what kind of person would make such an idiot of themselves in a bar? Ino. Very apparently Ino. He sighed over-dramatically and closed his eyes.

The sound of someone approaching and sitting opposite of him caused him to pry one eyelid back open. Kankurou sat grinning at him.

"Well, you look familiar. That shadow ninja, right?"

Shikamarus nod was barely noticeable, and he kept a wary eye on his new visitor.

"Out for a good time with your girl?"

The loud snort was unavoidable. Shikamaru did throw a guilty glace at Ino dancing provocatively on the bar, bellowing out incomprehensible lyrics, barely able to keep her balance. He ran a hand over his hair, tugging at his ponytail before letting the limb drop.

"She's not 'my girl'," He sighed. "She's my drunken off-her-ass teammate and it looks like she's more than capable of having a good time whether I'm here or not, so long as I'm buying the drinks and babysitting…" He mumbled before adding an attempt at an explanation, "I'm not so good with advice, and she seemed fine with drinks instead."

Kankurou laughed softly, nodding his agreement. "You Leaf Villagers, always the noble martyrs. Might as well enjoy yourself a bit as well though."

He stood up and walked away. Shikamaru raised any eyebrow as the darkly clothed man stood up and walked away.

Kankurou returned a moment later with two drinks in hand and set one lightly in front of Shikamaru with a grin. "Well, since you're such the martyr I figure you should get something back. Your drinks are on me kid."

The shadow ninja gave a slight twitch at the term.

"Let's see who can handle them better eh? Consider it a rematch for my sisters' pride." He paused. "And an act of goodwill between the two villages…or something like that." He grinned wickedly and Shikamaru chuckled.

"Quite the ambassador." He nodded to the other before taking the offered drink and downing it.

By the time Ino decided to climb down off the bar Shikamaru was past the tipsy stage. She hobbled her way over to him and his company.

"Hey Shika." She purred, sliding down next to him and wrapping a heavy arm across his shoulders. She threw an oblivious glance to the man sitting opposite of them. "Whatcha doin? Getting shitfaced?"

Shikamaru determinedly downed another shot before turning his focus onto her.

"Reached your money quota for the night?" He raised an eyebrow at the 5 protruding from her waistline.

"Mmm…I feel seeeexy." She rubbed her side up to Shikamaru to emphasize this point, a point that Shikamaru blatantly ignored. "Oh…No. Shika shika, you're getting drunk aren't you! Look your face is all….pink!"

She burst into laughter at this realization and managed to stun herself when she bashed her head into the table. Kankurou jolted forward a bit, asking her if she was alright. She nodded serenely.

"You Konoha guys are kind of crazy, you know? And can't hold your liquor." He added with a smirk.

"I have one drink on you." Shikamaru reminded him quietly. Kankurou laughed and quickly took another shot, to the silent dismay of Shikamaru, before responding.

"She's right you know…you're starting to look pretty out of it. Might as well give up and admit it. Sorry to put you to shame in front of your girl but when you're beat, you're beat."

"Again, not my girl," Shikamaru sighed, sliding his head into the crook of his arm he sprawled across the table. "Teammate. Friends. Ino and Chouji are my best friends."

Ino slid her head next to his.

"You're a shitty drinker."

"Shut up Ino." His response in a pouty growl, "You're an even worse dancer."

Ino choked a bit in shock. "I am a…wonderful, sexy dancer. They all said so!" She threw out a hand wildly, encompassing the patrons in a wave and winked a few that were staring her way.

"Before or after you were rubbing all over them."

Ino grinned. "Now, that is part of the dance darling. Sit up; I can barely hear your melodic voice." She added the last bit with a little hum.

Kankurou watched the exchange with amusement. Amazing what different sides you can see in people outside of the battlefield. "Will you guys make it home okay?"

"I'll walk Ino." Shikamaru said abruptly "She's a girl and all. She shouldn't be going home drunk." He stood, and swayed before toppling over and landing on the blondes lap. Ino giggled loudly, patting his head as he laid there completely embarrassed.

Kankurou let a grin escape him before he spoke. "Alright then, you can take Miss Ino home, protect her from those crazy drunks and all, and I will take you home."

Ino laughed louder as Shikamaru began to mutter bitterly about the evil sand ninjas and cheating at drinking games, before she slid out from under him. She reached out a hand to help him up as well before she threw her arm through his and spun then both around, facing Kankurou.

"Ino and Shika, ready to move out!"

xxxxxx

Yes, it's short. But something short is better than nothing, eh? Leave a review and check out Lost in Crowds at fictionpress!!!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm kind of scared to bring attention to my existence again, now that I think most have decided I must have died by this point. I'm sorry! I'm not the steady consistent type! *dodges projectiles* But here- have another (short) chapter. Consider it a peace offering! For those of you who were lovely enough to look at my other story and review, thank you very much. I appreciate it  and all the feedback and friendly urges to continue this one as well!

Kaigrey

It proved to be a more than difficult task to get two thoroughly smashed companions through the streets of Konoha without mishap. Kankurou couldn't help but feel a bit proud though, having done it. (Sure, they had taken out an entire fruit vendors stand, but no one was there to see it. Besides, he had left some money to pay for the damage after he had politely shoved the ruined produce back under the tarp.)

After some coaxing he had managed to get Ino to tell him her address, ignoring her flirty grins and suggestive comments. Meanwhile, Shikamaru walked sourly between them, shifting between sarcastic commentaries to pouty silences. Ino pulled her teammate close as they approached her apartment, waving her key in front of his nose.

"This, Shika, is the key to paradise!" A burst of wild giggles followed her statement and Shikamaru scoffed before shifting out of her embrace. Only Kankurou saw the brief look of hurt flicker in those blue eyes, before they shifted back into a state of drunken denial.

"I didn't say it was for you!" She reached across him, and pulled Kankurou by the hand as she raced forward into the building, hauling the bigger man along as she rushed up the stairs to the second floor. She turned and threw the bewildered sand ninja a wicked grin as she then leaned to look down over the stairwell, waiting for her teammate.

Shikamaru eventually reached the stairway and looked up at the smirking blonde before grunting and slowly ambling up to join them.  
"You're a pain in the ass, Ino."

"You're slow as a dead turtle." She replied with a grin, locating her key again and opening her door. She turned back as Shikamaru made the last step, an almost real smile on her face. "Welcome to paradise, boys." She sauntered in, leaving the door open. Shikamaru followed silently, hands in his pockets and eyes thoughtful. Kankurou looked around outside, unsure of what to do and feeling awkward.

"I guess….Uh, I'll be getting back then…since…you guys are…" his sentence faded off into nothing as he closed his eyes and mentally smacked himself for his lack of tact. Opening his eyes again and just about to turn, he froze, a feeling of dread overwhelming him. He looked to see both Shikamaru and Ino, suddenly reappeared, glaring daggers into him.

"We guys are _what_, exactly?" The question was icy cold and Kankurou could tell he had stepped onto shaky ground. Silence stretched out between them until Ino broke it with a sigh of disgust.

"It's a bit of a mess. Deal with it." She returned into the apartment, disappearing behind a corner. Shikamaru still looked hard at Kankuruo before he scoffed.

"Just get in here already." Kankurou flinched and rushed in the door, passing the silent shadow nin, putting as much space as possible, as the others annoyance was blatant. There was a lot to the situation he realized, and he knew he didn't want to have more to do with it than needed. He stumbled suddenly (which may or may not have been a result of the others jutsu, though Kankurou figured an accusation at this point was probably not in his best interest) and the other smirked before passing him, turning the corner Ino had just disappeared behind. The puppet master followed with a slight scowl to find the blonde spread languidly over her couch, staring at the ceiling and Shikamaru standing over her.

"There's some tea in the fridge," she murmured, sliding her hand down her face. Shikamaru nodded and left for a moment, returning shortly with a tray holding three full cups. He handed one to Ino before he passed another to the man from the country of sand. Kankurou took it quietly, avoiding the others black eyes. Shikamaru turned his attention back to Ino.

"Are you going to be okay?" His voice was gruff, but didn't hide its sincerity.

"Yea…" she gave a watery smile, "I'm fine. Just needed to blow off some steam."

"You break it off, or did she?"

"I…don't know, really. It was just some stupid fight and then..."

"How long were you together for?" Kankurous' voice interrupted softly as curiosity got the better of him. Ino laughed.

"A week!" Giggles burst out of her, and she clutched her sides. Shikamaru sighed and made his way over to sit on the loveseat next to her and she gratefully claimed his shoulder to bury her face, her laughter mutating into a mix of hiccups, tears and dry laughs. Kankurou watched, silent, as a knot began to form in his throat. Rude or not, he wasn't supposed to see this.

"D-Do you have something to eat?"

Ino mumbled a reply and Shikamaru pointed the way to the kitchen before using his arm to anchor Ino to him. Kankurou was thankful for the escape.

Ino gave a deep sigh as Kankurou stepped away, blowing liquor scented breath into Shikamarus' shoulder.

"What am I supposed to do, Ino?" Shikamarus' voice was subdued and confused. Ino smiled sadly into his now soggy shirt before replying.

"You could stay the night." He could feel the suggestion more than he felt it, but flinched all the same.

"Ino…"

"I know. I know…its not that I want to…I just…" she choked on her words before continuing, "don't want to be alone."

Ino flushed in shame at the admission and refused to meet Shikamarus' tired gaze as he shifted to look at her. He took her avoidance with a sad smile before he gave her a gentle kiss on the top of her head while she removed herself from his comforting hold. She pulled her knees up under her chin and pressed her face into the old blue fabric of the couch.

"All I can really say Ino…" He paused briefly, and nodded as Kankurou meekly peeked into the room. "I don't know what happened, and we both know I'm not much help with this stuff anyway, but…you and Sakura have been at odds before. Things might work out, they might not. Either way, getting drunk and slutty isn't going to help you. And I don't think I can deal with a hangover like I'm going to have tomorrow from this…it'll suck for you too. Find a better way to deal." With that he stood and waved the other man over. Together they made their way to the door. He held it open and waited as the other stepped out into t hall. Shikamaru paused, hearing a heavy sigh, before he closed his eyes and followed the other out. The door shut behind them with a soft click. Only once she heard the click did Ino allow thick, and long held tears flow, starting at a gentle trickle to turn quickly into a flood, wracking her body and numbing her mind.

"I think I'll make it to my place fine." Shikamaru said wearily, the liquor and obvious hurt of his teammate and friend taking a toll already.

"I don't mind…" The ninja of the sand nation paused. "Is she okay?" he asked quietly.

The shorter ninja gave a curt nod.

"She will be."

xxxxxxxxxx

Sakura couldn't believe that in less than 36 hours she was going to be on a mission. Yes, it had been too long, and she needed it badly. Missions kept her busy, and focused. It was perfect timing. There were things she needed to get away from….people and situations. She shook off the nagging thought that she was just running away. No, she was…doing her duty that just so happened to be convenient to avoiding her situation. She curled her knees up to her chest and took in the faint scent of flowers lingering on her sheets, a scent that gave her calm and peace of mind. Without knowing what she was doing she stretched an arm out besides her groping for…

_Fuck._

The stubborn girl snapped into annoyed alertness and quickly grabbed a pillow, shoving it over her head in an attempt to keep the thoughts, hurt, feelings at bay. Instead she focused again on the mission. What would it entail?

And then she remembered the company she would have. She hissed, her inner thoughts roiling at the thought and threw a longing look at her "stash" across the room before grudgingly looking away. It would certainly not be professional to show up to a mission hung-over and miserable.

Xxxxxxxx

So, again. I apologize. But uh…yea. I take forever. What can I say. Also, I don't have a beta and I think I could actually use one. There have been offers before and I wonder if those still stand? Interested, send me a message~!

Love you all! Leave reviews!!!


	7. Chapter 7

An Update! I looked through my reviews today and was shocked at how much time has actually passed since my last update. I really had no idea it had been *that* long. But, that's how I roll, I suppose. I was also a bit shocked at my writing. I am a perfectionist, and I am beginning to think it is a bad idea to read my stuff after I've posted. The mortification makes the delete button very tempting. Anyway, here is another chapter. Be sure to tell me what you think.

Sakura was undeniably moody throughout the mission, much to Temari's amusement. There was nothing she liked better than pushing buttons, and the pink-crowned hot-head had all but labeled every possible option, along with the expected result, for her pushing pleasure.

The group of five had settled in for a final night of surveillance. The "suspicious activity" had been established to be the beningn in nature, and after one more day, the leader was comfortable with listing it as no threat. Temari would have been bored to tears, if not for the flashing-eyed medic. Certainly, Temari's own skills were going to waste on this mission, but she _had_ been the one complaining of nothing to do. The mission may have been a bore, but then, it _had_ opened her eyes to other possibilities, hadn't it?

"Damn it!"

The shout pulled the fighter from the sand village out of her thoughts, and had her focusing her gaze (and thoughtful grin) onto the medic. Said medic had thrown one of her kunai across the small clearing they occupied before she began pulling, no, _ripping,_ the stakes meant to ground her tent out. Temari's grin became a smirk. Time to pull rank. She stood and began to leisurely make her way towards the other girl.

Sakura had settled at the edge of the camp, to the relief of her current teammates. The two other Konoha members, and one Sand fighter, had been careful to give her the space she needed, and then some. The two who remained in camp while the other took their shift on surveillance (and of whom they found themselves rather jelous) watched with varying amounts of trepidation as the leader of the mission walked casually towards the beasts own home-turf, and exchanged silent looks, before simultaneously deciding to head into their respective tents. The sun may only just be hinting at setting but they would surrender the daylight. No matter the outcome from this interaction, they didn't expect it to be pleasant, or safe for third-party observation.

Temari stopped ten feet behind the other girl, and shifted her hips to the side, tilted her head, and crossed her arms. She watched as Sakura stopped mid-grumbling rant as she became aware of the blondes' presence, and became stiff in an attempt to restrain whatever it was that was demanding to be let out. Temaris smile was now from ear to ear. Too easy.

"Can I help you?" Sakuras voice was tight, her breathing rough. Temari answered viciously sweet.

"No, Sakura. It's not how you can help _me_. It's how you can actually do your_ job_. You see, we are mid-mission, and it does involve a certain degree of...subtlety. You do know what that is, don't you? And with all your huffing, and puffing, and occasional threats of knocking trees down...Well, I'm certain you can see where I am going with this. Maybe you could put all that energy to _good _use."

Temari stopped to take in the effect she was having on her target. The smaller girls shoulders were shaking, her fists clenched at her sides. Maybe just a bit more, Temari decided. Just one more switch to flip, before she got to see her long anticipated show. She had been working on this girl for days, now just a little bit more.

"In the Sand Village, we actually like to take our jobs _seriously_. Leave our personal issues at home. Is it too hard for you, Konoha? You can punch through trees, and save lives, but get denied a booty call and you're all undone? From what I hear though, it seems like you have trouble getting anything at all. Well, _keeping _anything." She allowed a hint of mockery to slide into her tone. Check and Check. Temari slid into a defensive position with her last sentence, and just in time.

Sakura whirled on the sand ninja and slammed her fist into the the frame of the fan Temari raised to protect herself, swearing loudly as she saw the joyful expression on the others face. How _dare_ she. Her thoughts struggled to find some balance as she continued her frenzied assault on the other woman, further enraged at the fact that she seemed to be inflicting very little of the damage she intended. Time vanished in the wave of the raw force of hot emotion

"So _what _if she's with Shikamaru, Haruno? You're a big girl, aren't you?"

The words slid like ice across a hot pan from Temaris mouth, an odd mixture of cold and hot, and brought Sakura to a sputtering stop. She blinked rapidly, and was suddenly able to take in her surroundings. She had pushed them further into the woods, beyond their gap in the trees.

Exhaustion laced her body and pain from the words spread from her gut and slide upwards, choking her. Her last punch had been caught by the taller woman as her strength began to lessen, and now she found her eyes held as well. Sakura pulled her eyes away, desperate to escape from the barbs she knew were coming, exhausted with her own lack of self-control, and behavior in the last month, and unsure of what to do with the information that the others deep green eyes were communicating, and irked by the prick of tears. She knew she was being goaded on, and still she couldn't stop herself from falling into it. And then Temari spoke again.

"You're a big girl, Candy Floss."

Sakura's gaze darted back to the others, shocked at the softness of the words and the nickname. The blonde continued.

"You're a big girl, and I _want_ you."

The low murmur hung in the air while Sakura hung suspended in time, echoing the last sentence in her mind, trying hard to make sense of what was happening.

Temari made the statement, and then waited, refusing to break gaze or back down from her words. She just waited. And then, all at once, Sakura shifted into a state of heated animation, as she surged forward and pulled Temari to her. Temari smiled into the kiss, tasting the hint of tears on the lips of the pink haired girl.

"I hate you." Sakura's voice rolled through the kiss, punctuating the comment with a yank of the blondes collar which the medic held fisted in her hands. _I hate myself, _Sakura added to herself, her frustration and confusion and hurt, pounding into her, and flooding her with simple _want._

"Feel free to." Temari smiled, giddy, and pulled them towards the nearest tree trunk, grunting softly as she felt Sakura press her against it. She wrapped her arms around the others shoulders and mentally congratulated herself, making the final check on her list. This mission was a complete success.


End file.
